everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcelle Hare
Marcelle Hare is a 2016-introduced all-around character. As the daughter of the March Hare from Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carrol, Marcelle has a wacky destiny filled with wonder. In the destiny conflict, Marcelle is a Neutral. Marcelle claims that she has no time to decide on an alignment. Rather, she is far too busy making tea. This agitates her twin brother, Mars Hare, because he desperately wants Marcelle’s destiny. Despite popular belief at Ever After High, Marcelle is not mad. She is actually quite the opposite. Marcelle is completely sane; she only pretends to be stark mad to her own advantage. Character Personality When feigning madness, which is almost always, Marcelle is so mad that everyone has learned to be cautious around the daughter of the March Hare. She will act moody, loud, and random. She delights in babbling about the frightening parts of Wonderland and overall simply making other students uncomfortable. She has masked herself in this act so well that the only part of Marcelle’s true self that shows through is her somewhat obsessive and constant craving of tea and cookies. However, when Marcelle isn’t pretending to be mad (something that usually takes place when she's alone with her brother) she proves to be a very level-headed, witty, and sarcastic girl. That is, unless something terribly unexpected is thrown her way. Depending on the level of shock provided from the incident, Marcelle can sometimes be so surprised that she may drop her act for a few moments. Marcelle also has a knack for storytelling. She can paint the most beautiful stories with her words… as well as the most terrifying ones. This gift was developed by an early childhood desire to please her brother with an interesting story before they went to bed. Unfortunately, her abilities were twisted into a use much less sweet and innocent. Marcelle is naturally very intelligent. Her quick mind can easily comprehend this and discover how to respond to them. However, she puts this to use through her acting of slight insanity rather than her schoolwork, and she has proved to be slacking in her grades. When her brother tries to make Marcelle works harder on her schoolwork, Marcelle will simply dismiss the fact by explaining that the March Hare doesn't need to get good grades. Besides, how can someone mad possibly be expected to do well? Despite this, Marcelle is not an underachiever. She her at work at something she's interested in, and she is absolutely sure to do her best and better. She can't stand it when something she's working at is under satisfactory (at least at her standards, which are very high). You can usually tell when Marcelle isn't happy, because she'll begin to rapidly thump her left foot against the ground. As mentioned above, the daughter of the March Hare seems to enjoy making people feel uncomfortable. She claims that this gives her an advantage of power which is something that makes herself more at ease, as Marcelle has a need for control. This was one of her core reasons for pretending to be somewhat insane. If you try to take away her sense of power in any way, expect porcelain plates to be smashed over your head. Also, do not dare to call her a rabbit or a bunny. You'll be sorry. Many people have a soft spot under their hardness, but Marcelle isn’t like that. She is saucy and arrogant through and through. She may have been a sweet child once, but whatever was there is gone now after years of having to stand up for herself around her so-called friends. The only time she will appear somewhat sympathetic is when she is taking care of Mars and no one else is around to see her. Marcelle can be very annoying, which is usually a result of when she isn't doing her best at acting. This sudden lack of skill is usually a result of a lack of sleep or an unexpected trouble. When this happens she appears to be simply a pest rather than something to be afraid of. When Marcelle discovers that she has been seen this way, she is put into a very touchy and grouchy mood. She is also rather selfish. If she wants something, Marcelle has to have it. It would not be a good idea to come between Marcelle and something that she wants. She can hold a very long grudge without a hitch, something her fellow Wonderlandians learned the hard way. Marcelle is overly sensitive, especially when it comes to her acting skills. This is one of the reasons she dislikes the other Wonderlandians; the first time they criticized her for pretending to be mad it is a dagger right through Marcelle's heart. Since then, she has hardened to any comments from her fellow Wonderlandians. However, she is still a little touchy when other people criticize her. Appearance Marcelle is a girl of average height, making her appear tall around other Wonderlandians. The large hare ears that protrude from her head make her seems even taller. Her physique is somewhat slim, being thicker in her waist and little in her arms and legs as well. She has sand brown skin that is dotted with several freckles on her cheeks, nose, and shoulders. She has very dark, red-gold hair that is shoulder length and remind one of a tree in autumn. She always keeps her explosion of hair in messy pigtails. Marcelle’s eyes are a very striking and glittering sapphire blue that are somewhat intimidating when she isn't in a good mood. She has small pastel pink lips and a hare’s nose. Her outfits are usually very wild and random in pastel colors that clash with her warm colored appearance. Though this her outfits somehow manage to be somewhat formal. Not surprisingly, she can become a hare at will. She has fur identical in color to her skin in human form, with dark speckles around her muzzle representing freckles. She has the same deep blue eyes and dark lashes with a slim hare's body type. Fairy tale Main Article: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Relationships Family The March Hare To put it simply, Marcelle's feelings towards her father are neutral. When she lived in Wonderland Marcelle would always watch him to see what she could learn about being mad. To this day she doesn't speak with him to much, worrying that he would learn she was faking madness and disapprove. Mars Hare Mars Hare is Marcelle's twin brother. Although you wouldn't be able to tell that they were twins if you glanced at them together. You would likely think that Mars was Marcelle's pet hare. This is because Mars is stuck in his hare form. Marcelle loves her brother and has a somewhat protective nature around him. She treats him as if he was many years younger than herself. The two of them spend a lot of time together. This is partially because Headmaster Grimm has made a rule that Mars must be in the attendance of his sister at all times during school hours. This can become annoying for the both of them, mostly for Mars, as they eventually get very tired of one another. Many say that twin telepathy is just a myth. It isn't with Mars and Marcelle. Although they cannot directly read each others minds, they always have a general idea of what the other is thinking. This trait is often an annoyance for Marcelle and her twin, but there have been occasions when they were both grateful for it. Friends Besides Mars? No one. Marcelle isn't exactly one to make friends, or rather, become close with anyone. One of the downsides of everyone thinking that you're mad is that everyone is to afraid of you to possibly befriend you. Marcelle thinks that this is a necessary and worthy sacrifice. Pets Marcelle has no pet to speak of. She claims that a pet would distract her. What it would be distracting from, no one really knows. Romance Marcelle is not, and probably never will be, one for romance. If she were ever to be in a relationship it would be a very shaky one that could easily broken. It is unlikely that Marcelle would ever fall in love in the first place. She does have a small need to be loved, but she easily has this forfilled by the bond between herself and her twin. Enemies The only people who know that Marcelle's madness is fake our her fellow Wonderlandians. They are very agitated by Marcelle's "acting" and find it somewhat offensive. Marcelle tells her brother that the other Wonderland students don't like her because they're jealous of her. Mars doesn't believe his sister because he can also tell that her madness isn't real and he can see how it would be annoying to the other Wondlandians. Marcelle doesn't like the other Wonderlandians. She finds it agitating that they are always trying to tell the other students that she isn't really mad. Plus there's the fact that they left her in Wonderland. When it was time to escape from the Evil Queen's curse, Marcelle was left behind. No one even bothered explaining the situation and the danger to her. They begged Mars to come with them, but Mars remained with his sister. It is not likely that Marcelle will ever forgive them for that. She refused to even look at them when the curse was broken and she came to Ever After High. Marcelle seems to have an especially vicious attitude towards Madeline Hatter for reasons unknown to anyone except the two of them. Outfits Trivia * Marcelle's birthday is February 28. * Her Thronecoming heirloom was a tea recipe book. * Marcelle came to Ever After High after the events of Way too Wonderland. Gallery Marcelle Design.JPG|Marcelle's Basic Design by Artemis. Marcelle Hare.jpeg|Marcelle, drawn by me. Marcelle Hare No BG.png|Incredible art by Jade-the-Tiger! Marcelle Hare Art Trade.jpg|With Background Marcelleartradeenchantedpicnic.png|Marcelle's Enchanted Picnic by TaylorRocks! Marcy my babe.jpg|Look at this precious little thing! Thank you, Patches! <3 My fave storyteller.jpg|Another amazing drawing by Patches. ;w; Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Females Category:Commoners Category:Bel's OCs Category:Wonderlandian Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Alice in Wonderland